This disclosure generally relates to presentation applications, and more specifically, to the concurrent use of network-based collaborative presentation applications by multiple collaborators.
Conventional electronic presentation applications may be used to create electronic documents for pages or slides that are used in a presentation. These presentation slides often include text, images, graphics, audio, video, multimedia, objects and other data to provide a rich audio/visual display to accompany an oral presentation. Some presentation applications are used in a local environment, for example on a single user's computer. Other presentation applications may be shared on a network with multiple users. Shared presentation documents can be difficult to maintain and update accurately, particularly when the shared presentation documents are used and edited concurrently by multiple users.
In some instances the presentations and/or the presentation application may be stored partially or entirely remote from the client. In such instances, particularly with respect to presentations that are rich in media, attempting to download entire presentations prior to presenting any of the slides may incur substantial delays. In collaborative environments, partial downloading of presentations to limit delays incurs the risk of conflicts arising from third party document edits between the downloading of various portions of the presentation.